Life confined in frostbite
by FishChipzen
Summary: Sooo... frostbite... well they did say that I could right anything that fancies my mind at the moment... SO WHY NOT WEISS AND ADAM FLUFF...yeah well this is the best I've got and this is really more of a "what kind of fluff do you want to see" sort of stuff so yeah...you do you and I do me right? right! anyways this is going to be a collection of Slice of life one shots
1. Chapter 1 of 1

**===Life confined in Frostbite===**

 **~~~Moving in~~~**

Vale was quite known to be a beacon of peace among the see of darkness that is the evil men and women in this world and the dreadful Grimm that enjoy themselves a feast of human and faunus entrails. Though it was also known as one of the industrial, technological, economical and militaristic super power's of the world, a tittle long held by this country. It's country side however- truly one would decided to live those scenic rice paddies, ancient yet eccentric rural housing said to be made from coral stone, and one of the most beautiful and breathtaking landscape that would entice any and all that sees it to spend a second or two in reverence to the sight.

Among those people are a certain human and couple who underwent a great deal of searching and bargaining which much to the husband's dismay his blade was not used by the request of his wife. "Weiss I'm telling you-" A earsplitting *thwomp* rung throughout the couple's new rural home "-We shouldn't have brought your trophies" his complain was minor considering his great strength and the space that they had for them, it was merely a nit-pick that he didn't approve to the hauling of those same trophies all the way from the main city -nearly 700 miles away from where they currently are- to their new home especially the trouble they went through to retrieve said trophies. "Adam I swear to all that is holy stop complaining about my trophies already!"

Adam winced his sensitive ears surely didn't need the early morning barrage from his wife but it was that same attitude that the former White Fang general fell for "You know Weiss I would love it if I come up there with a hot mug of coffee and a towel" Adam mused with a provocative tone, one that may have caused Weiss to tumble inside the house "WEISS!" Adam carefully placed the box of trophies on the ground before he bolted to where his wife is. "WEISS ARE YOU OK-" Adam had to turn away "-uh. er. Weiss your umm..." Weiss groaned in pain as she addressed her husband's distress, what's making him turn away? "-You kinda... please protect yourself I guess is what I should be saying" Adam hastily moved to hide himself behind the door of the main entrance his hand pocking out slightly to point towards Weiss and her... completely defenseless self as she was currently supine position, legs out stretched to present her nether regions only covered by her panties. Immediately the ivory haired girl closed her legs and stood up "ADAM!" her shrill screech reached the poor faunus's ears causing him to wince

"Yes Weiss~?" he his voice softened trying to appeal to his wife's more benevolent side "I swear I didn't see anything or at least I _tried_ not to see anything" he walked towards her reluctantly freeing himself from the safety of the door he used to hide behind "Don't worry Weiss, there's a reason why I snatched away a fresh grad. from her home to get married with me and live in the country side" Weiss's face visibly flushed in a deep shade of red, one comparable to the robe that her partner used to wear. "Adam that's not my concern..." she shyly gestured towards her stomach and Adam rushed towards her side, face upturned in fear "Is she ok? is our little snowflake ok?"

Weiss nodded, Adam still concerned rushed to grab a recliner from the corner of the house and quickly unwrapping it of its plastic covers, shortly after he slowly assisted his wife to her seat "I told you not to bother with the any menial labor, the doctor said as much" he sighed deeply as if all the worry in the world was released from his chest he continued "You're going to kill me in worry" he knew his worry was still there but when he little pecked Weiss's pale cheeks his worries seemed to lift "You too don't make daddy worry" he rubbed his wife's stomach, more specifically her womb. "Adam you know I can't leave _everything_ to you" her voice was exasperated still with the desire to do at least a little of the heavy lifting "You went thru so much trouble for us to work I jus-"

A light yet calloused hand was laid over the Ivory haired girl's mouth silencing her "We..." and murmured in a low thoughtful tone " _We_ went thru so much trouble for us to work" he enveloped the love of his life with a hug, the gesture causing a small droplet of tear to fall from either one's eyes "So let me do all the work ok?" he chuckled as he hung his head low, he looked back up with a warm smile "God, how did we get from me complaining about bringing your trophies to the both of you getting hurt?" Weiss smiled back as she gave her husband a exuberant smack on the shoulder "Go. You're going to do all the heavy lifting, yes? get to it then" her light and playful tone earned a smile and salute from the horned faunus "Yes Ma'am! Salute!"

Adam stooped down to where his daughter would be and whispered to it "Daddy's going to be back soon" his promised also reached Weiss, only causing her to smile all the more, Adam looked up and gave her a wink before rushing their belongings from the pick-up truck that they bought at bargain price back to their home all placed inside neatly organized and designated cardboard boxes. "And when did you say are we going to fix these?" Adam gestured to the almost mountainous amount of cardboard boxes, Weiss only cocked her head in confusion as she gave Adam a princes-like "Hm?" with only a eye opened "I thought you were going to do all the heavy lifting?" Adam grumbled to himself "Ah. right. Where do you want them?" Adam walked his way towards the boxes. Immediately he removed the long sleeved polo and wrapped it around his waists, looking like a action hero from the movies only wearing blue jeans and plain white t-shirt with his blue denim polo wrapped around his waists "Clearly you're joking me right?" Weiss laid a hand on her waists trying to to look unimpressed at his antics.

Adam smirked as he scoffed her off "At least give me this one Schnee" Adam teasingly chided at her "Its Mrs. Taurus excuse me" Weiss rolled her eyes before she clapped her hand, her initiation to start the work that they -mostly Adam- would be doing for the day. "Ok then Mr. Taurus why don't you start with fixing my trophies" already finding himself sighing Adam reluctantly moved towards his wife's trophies with a drawled out "yes" he placed them on a shelf that she bought just to display her things, specifically her trophies, according to how she wanted them to be placed. "With that out of the way... what do you want me to arrange next?" he asked enthusiastically, with the notion of dealing of Weiss's trophies over he moved towards securing the placement of other more important things, kitchen utensils and the likes.

"Yes, yes, let's move on" Weiss rolled her eyes but move on the none the less with the arrangements of their new home, entering her commanding guise Weiss started pointing out and instructing Adam all he needed to know about the placements of their utensils, house ornaments, books, china, drapings, and gadgets, Adam felt his wife's mood change and likewise changed his to compliment hers. Like the pair that they are they quickly finished the task of decorating their home in record time, their backgrounds as former huntress and general doing wonders in helping them finish up.

*Phaaa* Adam bellowed a tired sigh before smiling at the last bit of decor that they had to put up "Hon, look at this" Weiss was cut out from her analyzing of the placements of their home's decor to look at the decor Adam was referring too, only a mere glance was enough to make memories and different feelings well up from the girl "How do you think their doing?" Adam smirked happily "Yang and Blake, I assume are to busy with each other to busy themselves with life in general" Weiss giggled slightly and Adam continued "Ruby I think is living the life" Weiss nodded agreeably, of course that dunce of a partner would be enjoying the life, she thought to herself before she stroked the team graduation picture she took with team RWBY before she eloped with Adam.

"Fun times" Weiss mused while Adam watched on as his wife happily reminisced the high-jinx, the adventures, the tears and the moments she shared with those other three girls "Yeah... put it somewhere we can always see them" Weiss moved towards the center most part of the shelves, pushing away a picture of her and Adam and another with her and her sister she placed the grad. pic in the middle. Adam smiled at her though he would want their picture to be in the center he didn't give too much mind to it, in their bed room there are plenty of pictures with just the two of them.

"So...finally done" Adam sighed before looking around satisfied with their fully furnished house, Weiss who was standing beside Adam held his hand as she rested her head on his shoulders "I like it" Adam nodded "The start of our new life..." he sighed deeply, relief with a content smile "It so vexing..." Weiss glared at her husband who was still dumbstruck with the scene in front of him "Stop it Adam. seriously." Adam kissed her fore head before reasoning "Its just... I never knew I could dream- no, I would even _have_ this life" Weiss parted from the half-hug she was giving her husband before standing in front of him "Well you are" She smiled warmly before she sang...

 _One life~...Is not a long time~... When your waiting~... For a small sign~..._

Finding themselves lounged up in the couch with Adam spooning the smaller girl in front of him, definitely one of his relationship goals that he would want to repeat over and over again, the two quietly spent the remainder of their days bundled up tightly and warmly with each other after such a performance from Weiss. He chuckled to himself "If you told me five years ago that I would be wed , be having a baby and living underneath the same roof as the girl named Weiss Schnee, I'd call you crazy" Weiss stifled a giggle "You and me both"

"I love you Weiss"

"I love you too Adam..."

* * *

Sooo... frostbite... well they did say that I could right anything that fancies my mind at the moment... SO WHY NOT WEISS AND ADAM FLUFF...yeah well this is the best I've got and this is really more of a "what kind of fluff do you want to see" sort of stuff so yeah...you do you and I do me right? right! anyways this is going to be a collection of Slice of life one shots with Adam and Weiss being the main focus of the story.


	2. Chapter 2 of 1

**===Life confined in Frostbite===**

 **~~~Morning Breakfast~~~**

"FRESH FISH FOR SALE!" "LOWEST PRICES FOR THE FRESHEST PORK AND CHICKEN!" "BREAD! GET YOUR BREAD!"

Adam smiled at the scene that was going down in front of him, Stall owners setting up shop, burly men who're about as tall as him carrying pounds upon pounds of fresh produce to and fro, costumers asking for lowered prices from the stall owner- the local wet and dry market was always held a lively and fresh aura about it. He was lucky to be among the ones who could wake up early enough to get lowered prices for the freshest, straight-out-of-the-farm type of produce that one could buy and it so happens that his wife and their baby would require more than what was currently on their fridge...or rather his wife is craving like a literally more that she could eat. He couldn't bring himself to admit it though for a multitude of good reasons the greatest of which involved his swift verbal execution at the hands of his own wife if he so much as utters the phrase "You're getting fat" or something along the lines.

Shacking his head free from such grim thoughts, he walked thru the stalls to buy and cook his wife dearest and sweet bundle of joy the best breakfast they would surely enjoy taste. Happening upon a fish stall that sold quite the deal for fishes- 90 lien per kilogram of fish- he started planning out possible meals before long the plump cat faunus in front of him who's in charge with the stall spoke up with a equally hearty and motherly voice "Come on deary why don't you buy the best fish from aunt Cresta" Adam focused his senses on his nose to pin point whether she did have the best fish as she claimed "Using your nose deary?" she asked, seeing thru Adam's intents. Adam nodded not really finding a point of hiding it from the woman in front of him "Certainly, I have to make sure so the missus could get all the nutrition she can" the woman clapped her bloated hands to Adam's words, her pompous laugh ended with a caring smile "Is she pregnant?" she asked and Adam nodded with a sort of husband's pride coming over him "Certainly and by the looks of it you fishes smell the freshest among the day's haul"

Aunt Cresta smiled at Adam's words of praise before she plucked a fish from her stall and another beside her- of course asking for permission before she does so- "My fish are from Lucity" Adam's interest piqued at the mention of the popular fishing harbor district with a impressed "oh" he kept listening intently like a kid hearing his first fairy-tale. "Of course~!" another pompous laugh before she continued "Human's can't smell it but us faunus can" Adam nodded as Aunt Cresta presented the two fishes side by side "Smell them now" Adam did as he was told "Close your eyes deary and smell the fishes. Can you smell the fishes and the sea they are from, the salty freshness?"

Adam nodded agreeably while his nose wrinkled at the smell scrumptious smell "So how about it deary? 70 lien for a kilogram, for your wife and the baby in her" The overwhelming motherly spirit that the woman exudes was as much as the generosity that she has, Adam looked reluctant but with the smile and generosity that he is given how can he deny? "Thank you Aunt Cresta" Aunt Cresta laughed again in what Adam could only assume as her trademark laugh before asking "How many then deary?" Adam pulled out his wallet presenting her exactly a hundred and forty lien "two milk-fishes would be more than enough for Breakfast and lunch" The woman quickly retrieved four fishes and measured them accordingly once she found that they were in fact two kilograms the woman looked at Adam and asked "Boneless?" Adam gave a small curt nod "Please"

"Right away deary" the woman then brandished her butchering utensils, a short cleaver along with prongs to pluck the smaller bones of the bony fish that is the milk fish "The deboning will take some time, right? I'll go and buy some vegetables for my wife and child" Aunt Cresta nodded agreeably as she directed her cleaver towards another stall brimming with vegetables and if Adam wasn't wrong that was where he could smell that other fresh scent that he has been smelling for sometime now "Go there deary, tell Aunt Cresta sent you" Adam nodded before saluting a small gesture of thanks and affirmation "Yes Ma'am" the stout woman snorted merrily "A soldier are we?" Adam nodded though he did feel sorry for lying to the caring cat faunus, he didn't allow it to show on his face though.

Adam started walking towards the stall that Aunt Cresta pointed towards as he bid his farewell to her, doing the same the woman smiled at him before going back to her task. Upon approaching the stall that Aunt Cresta directed him to he saw twins with contrasting hair sitting cross legged, exuding a strangely commanding aura, putting his concerns to rest Adam readied a formal smile as he approached said twins. "Aunty's taken a like to you, she did!" the twin with the red head announced pointing towards the Adam with a accusatorily, the other blue haired twin nodded as she pointed much like her brother did "Quite the lucky fellow you are, yes!" the accent on their voices were... odd but it wasn't as if he hadn't heard weirder.

Adam cocked his head quizzically at the words of the twins "Why?" he simply asked and the twins looked back at their merchandise only to present Adam with bellow average greens, a gesture that earned them his glare "Here take them!" the two announced at the same time. The two being shorter in statue compared than he -or even Weiss- indicates that they are quite young, if their youthful faces and grating personalities were not enough give aways already. Adam sighed trying to compose himself as he once again regarded the twins with a fatherly smile and patient face -he needs to practice after all- before saying "The two of you should know that these are worst than the once inside that box right?" he asked with a smirk and boastful expression hidden behind his smile, the two turning around to face the box then back to Adam with widened and shocked eyes only made that smirk grow wider.

"H-how?" the two asked almost completely losing their composure, Adam lightly tapped his most prized horns before saying with a proud voice "I'm a faunus, we're better at smelling" the two looked down on their small hands before looking back at him with amazed eyes "Horns!" they cheerily pointed towards his horns before trying to climb him like a kid's rope jungle, their childishness only adding to Adam's growing suspecion that they weren't actually the owner of the stall only merely watching it for an adult who went out to deal with other businesses. He gave them a strained smile before helping the twins down "Could you sell me your produce?" he asked again with his fatherly smile, gaining suspicious eyes from the twins. "No~!" they teasingly spat out, Adam would have scared them then and there if he were still part of the White Fang but thru the memory of his wife and her words "We are new here so don't go out causing trouble you buffoon" Adam probably didn't want to remember the last part but he digressed.

"I have the money _and_ your Aunty Cresta's approval, the twins nodded understanding his point before they looked at each other and nodded "Ok then!" Adam felt that he could easily go along with these kids, that is before they suddenly added "More money!" Adam would have already left but there Aunt Cresta and her generosity, just a little more patience, he thought to himself as he asked "Ok then what about I take these-" Adam grabbed the appropriate portioning of vegetables that he would need before he offered the twins "- And I'll tell your Aunty Cresta that the two of you are great children" The two's eyes sparkled at the notion, Adam was starting to gather that Aunty Cresta was like the mother of the market that he was currently in.

The twins whipped out their own individual scales and measured the weight of the produce that Adam took and made their calculations all in lightning fast speed. Adam was surprised noting that the two were in fact the owner of the store "Two hundred and ten Lien!" the two called out as they presented him with their calculators the red head's showing half of the amount while the blue haired one showed the other half. Adam patted their heads as he took the bagged vegetables and gave them their pay "Don't forget to tell all about us to Aunty Cresta, yes!" the red head reminded Adam while the blue nodded "Oh yes you should, tell Aunty Cresta all about us yes!"

Adam nodded before he made his way back to the market's aunty "You heard the kids right?" Adam stated matter-of-factly as he breathed an exasperated sigh, the cat faunus giggled at Adam and his... unique affinity with children "Of course I did deary!" after her giggles died down she handed the fish to Adam "Still, now you look like a good husband and quite an abled father" It looked like she saw Adam's smiles, he snorted proudly at Aunty Cresta's musings. He took the bag where his deboned milk fishes are, giving her a curt salute and farewell for the second time that day.

* * *

"How about it darling?" Adam asked as his voice filled itself with anticipation towards his wife's reaction, Weiss's closed eyes flew open as she was about to give her verdict "It's decent... a little sour but I guess that's your taste" she delegated a spoon towards Adam before she rested her head on her hand "How's the market?" she asked with a curious tone about her voice. Adam sighed deeply at the memory of the market or more specifically the twins "I found our fish vendor. There were two annoying twins -about 13- that I guess is our vegetable vendor now" Weiss stifled a giggle impressed that her husband could deal so well with others "And here I thought you were only good for being my manservant" she jested with a teasing tone that rivaled Yang's.

"Stop it Schnee... don't even" Adam slouched at the very notion but knew that she was joking, he smirked himself as he thought of a way of countering. He rose from his seat to go behind his wife, laying his calloused yet gentle arms on her shoulders and with the precision of hunting rifle and fluidity of a rapid fire armament. It only took three or four seconds before the Ivory haired girl fell for her husband's relaxing hands and the perpetual motion that they seem to be doing dragging her further and further to the land of beauty and relaxation, when Adam knew that his wife was completely absorbed in the massage he removed his hands from her body as he was about to get to her nape the most relaxing place to massage "well then I guess this won't happen often then" Adam mused as if he was talking about a simple matter. Weiss eyes widen in surprise before they sharpened to a glare, it wasn't a mere talk about some random practice that the couple could drop- no, this was her guaranteed ticket to a land of pleasure, free of worry. "Fine then" a "humph" came out her mouth as she declared her surrender.

Adam smiled at his wife's pout and attitude, he didn't know why or how but... he found it extremely charming, so much so that... *chuu* "just stop teasing me ok?" Weiss stared to his eyes as if stars were in those pools of black mesmerizing her. "Mrs. Taurus, Adam, not Schnee, Mrs. Taurus" another kiss on her lips and with his eyes staring into her's "Mrs. Taurus...Mrs. Taurus...Mrs. Taurus... Mrs. Taurus" the two shared a soft laughter before they shared a deep kiss "Mrs. Weiss Taurus... I'll make sure to get used to that"

"You should... I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

 ** _~Fish_**

 _Well there was little fluff but... Its those small yet sweet moments that mattered also this One shot series might be often as hell one week then dead as ...well... hell the other but don't worry this is where all my down time might go to and since I'm ahead in schedule with **Snowy Plains** expect that there will be at least 5 of these this week _


	3. Chapter 3 of 1

**===Life confined in Frostbite===**

 **~~~Names for the Taurus family~~~**

"AHHHhhhh~~~! OhmagoshOhmagoshOhmagosh! It's the baby~!" Ruby stared expectantly towards Wiess's belly which was already in her second trimester, the expectant mother giggling happily at the enthusiasm Ruby was showing towards the baby. Adam chuckled as he set his eyes at the pair-

"Babies" Adam corrected "They're twins Ruby"

For a second Ruby's blissful smile turned even and she eyed with a sharp, doubtful glare to Weiss as if to ask "He's lying right?" with a warm smile Weiss rubbed her stomach in a motherly fashion before answering "Of course he's telling the truth you dunce" her words weren't pointed, far from, Weiss's voice contained amusement for the girl as if she was still looking at that same ditsy and clumsy fifteen year old that she was very fond of all those years ago. Ruby, still holding her straight face, stood up and nodded satisfactorily a reaction that the couple did not expect "Weiss" at her name being addressed the Ivory haired girl tilted her head, her attention was surely Ruby's.

"This. IS! AWESOME~!" she squealed as she pressed her face towards Weiss belly "Hey there kids~ It's aunty Ruby oh yes I am!"

Adam couldn't help but let loose his laughter at the childish huntress before him "And this is the huntress that I fought with for you?" it was a distant and bloody memory between Adam, Ruby and Weiss when the two of them were fighting for Weiss's hand both in a contest of courting and strength, the contest spanned a year and a half with the identity of the victor uncertain and their desire for Weiss being unbearable the two of them issued a duel against the other to finally decide who will take the porcine hand of Weiss. The two offered themselves fully to Weiss, like two knights one offering a rose of feminine compassion and charm while the other a regal yet loving thorned rose, and they were definitely ready to lay down their lives for the girl.

Adam being far more experienced, skilled and powerful than Ruby made the fight look like it was simple sparring, his eyes barring daggers that dug at Ruby's skin. Ruby's eyes -and herself-, however, were defiant and it showed no will to back down from a fight against him and slowly the pressure between them grew more and more and as if their very fighting spirits were joining in on the fight, the two shone with distinctive shades of red, their auras fully enveloping them.

It was a long war of attrition and one that even Weiss couldn't stop though after sometime, finally, Adam walked off from the fight with a scar running across his chest narrowly missing his heart but still victorious. Ruby on the other hand gained her first set of scars from Adam, ones running down from her head down to her toe, and more significantly her parting gift from Adam, a scar that still glowed a distinct red -Adam's red- to this day running from her back to her left bosom.

It was a distant, bloody memory but it wasn't one that didn't come without fond ones too. In fact if Adam were to make a comparison his feud with Weiss's father was far more bloodier and serious than that with Ruby -but that was a story for another day-, still the fight that he had with Ruby made his respect for the petite girl increased by leaps and bounds.

"I am!" she proudly stood up flaunting her breasts to a Adam who could only snicker mockingly "That won't beat Weiss's, Don't we both agree on this?" Adam asked and Ruby nodded quickly, really there was still dispute between the two but it was nothing like before. Weiss's cheeks however burned in a flurry of red "Stop you two dim-witted, nuisances of a dunce!" she managed spit out, though her red face betrayed her intentions to reprimand them in fact it only served to widen the smiles on the two adoring admirers of Weiss.

"She's so beautiful"

"...and cute"

With a pensive hand on their chins the two truthfully gave Weiss their compliments of course this was met with the Ivory haired girl blushing even more "Enough you two!" this time her threatening voice turned the two in to meek puppies in front of her. "Owww..." Weiss groaned in pain, immediately Ruby and Adam sat beside Weiss who was currently in pain both with equally concerned faces

"WEISS!" the two called out at which Weiss raised her finger as if to calm the two down "I'm fine, I'm fine" she huffed out with a pained voice the two couldn't help but let their anxiety grow with Weiss's pain

"Really I am" she finally looked back at the two with a single drop of tear in her left eye and a genuine smile "They just kick hard" she sat evenly on her seat once more "I think they're trying to ram me with their horns though" she giggled slightly as she rubbed her stomach.

The Adam looked at Ruby and she looked back, their anxious expressions lifted and soon they started laughing uncontrollably "Guys?" Weiss asked as she gave them a quizzical stare, the looked back at her with a smile that spelled much relief and happiness. Weiss -although confused- smiled at her red knights, happy for the unique kind of friendship they had with each other, the sight was so reliving. Weiss reached for a small booklet beside her "Atletian baby names" it read, she turned to the laughing pair before she asked herself out loud "What should I name the twins?" with a matching thought invoking hum. Weiss watched as the two scampered to move behind her, looking for names themselves.

Immediately noticing one, Ruby's eyes thinned at the name "Schokolade" which she murmured for the other two to hear, Weiss stiffened at the mention of the horrible name before she looked at Ruby with judgmental eyes "Ruby do you really want my son to be called Schokolade?"

"Umm...Yes?" Ruby answered though it came off more as a question rather than an answer

"To reiterate" Weiss started "Schokolade means chocolate in English... Why would I name my son that? It's like naming your children after your favorite food... Ruby do you even know how to name?"

Weiss's question took a moment to sink in and by the time it did she thought that she might _actually_ name her offspring "Strawberry" or "Cookies" Ruby shook her head since the more she thought about it the very reason those names would be on her "What to name my baby list" meant that she was horrible in naming.

"...No..." she pointed at the book accusatorily "I blame the book!"

"Of course you do..." Weiss heaved a disappointed sigh before sifting thru the book for more names just as she saw a good name Ruby asked "Oh! I forgot is it a boy or girl? or both!" Ruby's eyes grew wide at the notion of having a nephew and a niece that are twins, just imagining Weiss's kids was enough to make her face falter with cuteness.

"Both actually" Adam stated matter-of-factly before turning to the book with a suggestion for the name "How about... that, Hanz" his pronunciation was on-point, surprising Weiss "Since when did you learn German?" Adam looked away sheepishly before coughing out his answer "seit wir uns getroffen" Weiss's face flushed red "Ever...since we met? That's..." Weiss's face flushed red "-Thank you" her choice of words didn't immediately spell out "Weiss" but it was a genuine thanks none the less.

Ruby rolled her eyes with the fluffy atmosphere that the couple are exuding, ignoring the two she picked out another name one that she made sure was unlike "Schokolade" Her eyes landed on what she thinks is a good name before raising her suggestion "How about Jyulia" the name's pronunciation was butchered but it was still a good name one that Weiss that took a liking too "That's a good name"

"How about we dedicate it to Ruby?" Adam suggested causing the brunette to give Weiss and Adam a sheepish look

"No, no, no, no there's no need really!" she gave them a winning smile before she continued "They're your children after all, you should name them how you want to"

Weiss and Adam shook their head, they were in full agreement with each other about giving their child a name after the Scythe wielder "You dunce!" Came the sudden outburst from the Ivory haired girl, one that surprised the other two "It's either Schokolade or a name after you" Weiss threatened and her voice was as even showing that she was more than serious about doing just that. Ruby could only nodded in defeat, she didn't want to give the child that name it was too shameful and Ruby would always feel guilty if she heard that her niece or nephew was named "Chocolate" at Ruby's reply Weiss smirked victoriously.

"Then her name will be...Ruby-Rose Taurus!" Ruby suggested with a proud look on her face, the couple instantly dropped her suggestion with disapproving looks.

Ruby pouted "But you said-"

"Ruby. No."

Ruby looked away from the couple obviously upset with the denial of her entire name being plaster to Weiss and Adam's daughter, with a sigh she started to actually think up of a name that would be very "Ruby-like" something that would remind the Taurus couple about her. Closing her eyes she her thoughts began to swim in the endless expanse that is her imagination, Weiss and Adam noticed the amount of concentration and thought that she was putting in to the naming of their daughter and decided that they should give her all the time she needs with thinking up of a good name.

With a name finally in mind she said "Summer" opening her eyes and leaving her reverie Ruby held Weiss's stomach giving the twins gentle strokes before she announced the female twin her name "Your name will be Summer Taurus, because your aunty Ruby's mother was Summer Rose and she was very important to your aunty Ruby even if we didn't get a real chance to know each other" after her heartfelt words the three shared silence with each other one of quiet celebration for the name that Adam and Weiss daughter had and another to respect the fallen huntress.

"That's a good name Ruby" Weiss wiped a solitary tear rolling down Ruby's face.

This wasn't the first time that Ruby had to be comforted by the Ivory haired girl and Weiss would be damned if she didn't remember the reasons why her best-friend cried be it her rejection of Ruby or when they were visiting Summer's grave in patch, Weiss knew nearly all the reasons why the kindhearted girl had cried before, she made sure that this wasn't going to be where she didn't know what her friend was crying of. "Your mother would be happy with the name you gave my daughter" Weiss words were comforting and she knew it plucked the particular strings in Ruby's heart that would make her happy once more or at least enter a process towards said happiness.

"Yeah...I know" she chuckled before she sent a hand across her face, dirtying her sleeves with tears and a little snot as she does so. Adam handed her a tissue which she took with a smile and gentle "thank you" as she cleaned herself and her sleeves with them. Now recovered from her moment Ruby looked at Adam with expectant eyes as if nothing tear-jerking happened to her just now

"What's the boy's name then?" she asked the couple though it was more addressed to Adam than Weiss herself, the Ivory haired girl holding no complaints towards Adam naming their Son. Adam looked back at the booklet and started surfing for names that the three of them could agree on.

Felix, Jonas, Max, Henry, Ernst, Friedrich, Jyurgen, Jeagger, Gunter, Dieter...

There were countless of good names to be had but none of them particularly clicked with Adam, he wanted something that would follow tradition so thinking back to his days of peace where he would find happiness in the place that he first lived in with Blake, he remembered the days where he -and Blake- were fond of the color of Black. Even to this day with some of his wardrobe's selection ranged between all spectrum of colors but two colors stood out: red and the aforementioned Black.

He gave the two a sidelong glance before he finally gave them boy a name, following after Ruby's example Adam gently laid his hands on top of Weiss stomach before tracing lazy circles on top "Hey little guys... Summer the name of your brother will Schwarz... just call him Warz if you find the name to hard to say, hope you like your name little man since daddy gave it to you"

Weiss gave him a approving nod before she stared down at her stomach herself "Well...mommy wasn't able to give you names but its ok so long as its these two dunces that gave you your names" Weiss smiled, slowly she was starting to look like the very image of motherhood "I hope you like your names...Summer Taurus and Schwarz Taurus"

She looked at her red knights once more both were contented to watching Weiss with a smile on their faces "Thanks Ruby"

"No problem, Weiss"

"Thank you Adam...I love you"

a short chuckle "Your welcome Weiss...I love you too"

* * *

 **SHAME! I said that there would be a lot of these in the week but so far all I've released are three!...*sigh* well it happens any ways FROSTBITE FLUFF...WITH RUBY! that along with Dragon and Breakfast food's idea was where I've got this -hopefully- Fluffy chapter from! Any ways shout to Dragon and Breakfast food he/she's a cool dude!**


	4. Chapter 4 of 1

===Life confide in Frostbite===

~~~Stories about you and me~~~

"Dearies, Welcome to town~!" Aunt Cresta greeted as she entered the house of the couple with the fish-selling twins in tow "The twins have something for you love birds"

Before the Mr. and Mrs. Taurus could react the red headed twin stared and started grabbing at the growing bulge that is the twins inside Weiss's womb "Aunty~! Aunty~! She's got a babe, she does!" the blue haired twin followed after her twin and placed her ear towards Weiss womb "She does, yes!" the two then grabbed each other's hands and started merrily jumping around.

Aunt Cresta smiled apologetically at the two, especially at Weiss who was currently patting the twins heads "Please don't mind the twins" she took them away from Weiss with a small whisper she managed to calm the twins down "They could be a bit rowdy around new people" Aunt Cresta gave her signature laugh before she asked "Can we come in dearies?"

"Of course, Welcome to the Taurus residence"

Weiss gave the pompous lady a business smile that more or less appeared to be a genuine one, taking this as their queue Aunt Cresta and the twins made their way to the dinning table where Aunt Cresta placed her home warming gift of secret recipe barbecued Tuna and Tuna head soup, both of which she considers as her best dishes. As Aunt Cresta was making her way to the kitchen Weiss's watchful eyes fell on the large woman, admittedly a tad-bit wary about having someone she knows only from her husband's word of mouth. Weiss had enough trust on her husband, they did go through a lot together, and she knew full well that the lady was only being friendly for the sake of being friendly. No ill will, no plotting, no gunning to be the close friend of the daughter to the largest dust company in the world- just plain and simple "Let's be friends" sort of attitude.

Just as she had come to expect from Adam's stories she was quite the large woman, but her size only helped her look more like a grand/mother figure to everyone around her. She was friendly and seemed to be the type to care for another person because she has nothing else better to do, the fact that she has the twins around is more than enough indication, and her "Trademark Laugh" was just as Adam described, grandiose and merry. It was as if she was facing Mrs. Santa Clause, she had to keep the comment to herself though as she thought that it was a rude one.

Her body language is expected from someone like her and the added fact that she was able to put Adam, who was a very cautious man, at ease was something that she had to give the lady credit for. All in all she seemed to be a good person and definitely someone she would want her twins to be around of. Deeming her profiling more than enough she lifted her eyes from the woman and walked towards the food that she's brought with her.

"Ah~ Deary is the kid hungry? or are you?" she laughed "Oh~ pardon, you don't seem to be a picky eater or a big one at that" a small smile graced Weiss's face, _it looks like she did her own assessment of me,_ Weiss nodded in agreement "Although my husband peppers me with delicious food day in, day out, I don't eat much"

Weiss placed a hand over her womb "They certainly do though" she giggled in a motherly way, one that made Adam smile in the same but paternal way.

"They're twins by the way" Adam added

Aunt Cresta gave the couple a grandiose "congratulations" before she herself started smiling motherly at the pair that is inside Weiss's womb "Do they have names?" She asked as she snatched a seat for her to rest in. The couple sat accordingly; Adam at the head of the table Weiss sitting beside him to his left, Aunt Cresta to his right and the twins situated themselves beside their Aunty sharing a seat together.

"They do actually they're-"  
"THEY'RE SUMMER AND SCHWARZ TAURUS"

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew in the room, three red spires of rose petals and what seemed to be a cloth like material accompanying said gust in to the room, zipping around wildly before finding their stop at the seat directly beside Weiss. Slowly, a charming young brunette appeared before their guests eyes. Her hair has grown in to a fine mane but still having those same red highlights that made the girl stand out, those same strands of hair have grown ever since their first meeting, her face seemed to have increased in beauty over the years and her height was definitely nothing like it was before; she's turn to quite the beauty. The girl in question was of course Ruby Rose: Team leader extraordinaire.

"I named one of them myself, right guys?"

The two nodded agreeably before looking back at their guests nonchalantly as if the display of Ruby's semblance, which was considered strange to those who live in the country, was the norm in their home. The twins however were awestruck with Ruby's performance, their eyes glistening in awe as they gave Ruby a round of applause.

"I didn't know we had guests!" Ruby chimed as she took in a whiff of the food Aunt Cresta had brought with her "With delicious food to match!"

"Manners Ruby" Weiss reproached on her best friend's demeanor "Sorry Aunt Cresta" she gave the older lady a apologetic smile, one that she returned with an amused smile and laughter. "There's no problem there deary, oh~ We should be introduced properly"

Aunt Cresta nodded to herself and with a motherly smile she introduced herself "I'm Cresta Bellatrix, a cat faunus and the seller of the best fish around town" she then motioned towards the red and blue twins beside her "These here kids are Rouge and Azule Milliore, the cutest vegetable vendors" at the call of their name the kids stood up as addressed.

"Hello, That's us, it is!"

Ruby squealed at the cute twins, she determinedly stood up much like the kids and called out her name "And I'm your Aunty Ruby! Hi!" Weiss gave smiled at the interaction between the overly hyped girl and the equally overly exited kids who're, unsurprisingly, already playing with each other "Now that the kids are done-"

"Hey!"

"-I'm Weiss Taurus, I'm this raggedly handsome faunus' wife" Weiss introduced herself after a jab at Ruby, smiling genuinely this time as she does so "I'm Adam Taurus, and I'm the lucky man who got wed to such a beautiful snow angel" at his flattery Weiss flushed red just as he'd been when Weiss gave her own.

"What a nice couple you two make" Aunt Cresta mused as a giggle escaped her

"Thank you" the two replied truly thankful of her compliment.

* * *

It was already two in the evening, the six already done with their meal and twins already sound asleep. The remaining adults sharing banter with each other . . .

"You kids are from Beacon eh?" Weiss and Ruby nodded "and your former White Fang?" Adam nodded, his face filled with nothing but silent apologizes for tarnishing the race of faunuses all around the world. Aunt Cresta sighed as she digested all the information on her mind. Shifting slightly in her seat she gave the three a easy smile "Weiss and Ruby are quite amazing young ladies are you two not?"

The three nodded

"And Adam your quite the criminal back then eh?"

The faunus in question nodded, his head hung low in disappointment to himself.

"Well past is past Adam" the motherly charm that Aunt Cresta brought to them was overwhelming, the three already finding themselves agreeing with her every sage-like word.

It was to be expected though, the three of them, Adam in particular, didn't get much chance to see or even interact with their mothers. In Ruby's case, her mother died early in her life when she was just no older than five, but it couldn't be denied that her mother's influence played a major role in her life ever since her birth. In Weiss's case, she and her mother were way to busy with their own schedules that they rarely see each other and their latest interaction with each other was when she was married with Adam, during the reception, then a short talk before the two became elusive to each other once again. In Adam's case... well... he didn't even know what has become of his family, if he even has one.

"That's not the story I'm interested in though" Aunt Cresta suddenly spoke up with the most curious expression in her face "How come the heiress of the S.D.C. and a White Fang official become the cute couple and parent of two that I see today?"

It was a good question indeed and the three heaved a sigh of relief as their story was a long one best told with the three of them present.

"Well..." Adam started "I was about to be promoted to a general when a felon by the name of Cinder Falls " _inquired_ " the help of the White Fang, against our will we where forced to fight many of her enemies to fulfill her personal agendas, it wasn't like some of her goals didn't overlap with ours but... We didn't want a piece of what she was planning. So..." He condescendingly sneered "I started a coup against her. Its just that I failed, her forces along with those of Roman's were to great and honestly that was one of the biggest mistakes I've done in my career as a officer. After that when all hope was lost my regimen took it upon themselves to save their commanding officers so, against my will, I ran far far away until I dropped unconscious in a particular forest"

Weiss nodded before continuing the story herself "That forest was the Emerald forest, that so happens to be one of the Grimm hot-spots that surround Beacon. Ruby and I used to hunt there a lot, both as activities given by the school and to pass our time when nothing was left to be done. One day when we were doing our rounds around the forest we met a unconscious person, he was tall, handsome, redheaded and well buil-"

she gave a short cough, before she derails from the story and proceed to compliment her husband in general even more, with a slight stutter and red on her face she continued "A-a-anyways... My husband laid there on the ground bloodied and scarred, his mask covering his face making identification difficult so we brought him to Beacon to get him treated. I, of course, already know he was part of the White Fang from his mask back then but duty calls and I still helped him none the less."

"After that I watched Adam wake up with a cold sweat running down his face and _the_ single most flustered face I've seen on a man" Ruby chuckled as she continued the story herself "Though, who can blame him? Weiss is a beauty after all, she has men _and_ women go after her"

Weiss rolled her eyes as Ruby continued "But yeah. For Adam it was love at first sight -kinda like me- after that we learned that one of our teammates used to be his sister, I fell hard for Weiss when I saw her being taken by Adam, Me and Adam fought to the death once, and... oh right! They eloped and ran away from Weiss's father. The rest is history"

The three knew full well that that was not in anyway the full story, in fact it was surmised to such a small story that it left out the more... _physical_ parts of the story for Weiss and Adam. Of course it was not something that they would easily tell anyone, Ruby was the only one who knew about those parts and she gathered that information when she and Adam were out drinking together.

Aunt Cresta chuckled in her regular pompous manner before she placed a hand on Ruby's "Well... Your friend's got her forever, when do you think you'll find your's?" she mused leaving the brunette with a stunned face, unable to put together a coherent sentence. Another chuckle from Aunt Cresta "Well don't worry Deary there's plenty of kind and girls out there, good looking ones are rarer though" she commented.

Ruby giggled herself before she nodded agreeably "Your right Aunty! Weiss isn't the only petite cutie out there!" she pumped her fist to the air "After my mission here I'll go find girls! I just hope they're willing to put up with me"

"Oh I'm sure you'll find one or two"

The four shared a light laughter before Aunt Cresta looked towards the couple "And you two, must've been a rough relationship?" Weiss and Adam nodded "That's all in the past though Aunt Cresta, right now me and Weiss are happy together here in the countryside" Adam answered before sighing contently "Yup, it's been quite a journey me and my wife went thru" Weiss kissed her husband in the cheeks

"That's why I love you"

"Heh... I love you too Weiss"

* * *

 _~Fish_

 _Oh ma gad the inactivity of this Oneshot place is so low... *Sigh* Well no one can be blamed there except for me. As of know there are this things called "exams" happening over where I study and it's taken quite a lot of my time, what with me teaching my classmates and studying myself. Like I said activity here may be as often as a assault rifle or as seldom as you mom! OHHHhhhh~~~! (peace) any ways I has this other FF its called Snowy Plains please if you guys are cool with it please read it. Shameless self insert right there._

 _There's also been the matter of, I'm trying to change my writing style as per my friend's request. I've a classmate who gladly reads my stuff and gives me comments and suggestions -the change in writing style from blocks to segments- his a good friend by the way truly a "Malupet na kaibigan" as they say in my country. And I feel like improvements are being made since I finally have a steady stream of suggestions and criticism that I could draw and review from, of course It be cool for you guys to give your's too, I'd be so happy if you guys do that :D_

 _Any ways that enough of me Thank You for reading my FF see you next chapter or in Snowy Plains (preferably both) BYEEE~~~!_


	5. Chapter 5 of 1

===Life confide in Frostbite===

~~~Stories about you and me~~~

"And you told me there will be Rosaria's Salad when I come home early" Adam sighed though his face betrayed his feigned anger towards his wife. As of late his wife, Weiss Taurus, had been trying to cook up meals for her loving husband, who, was busying himself acting as the local militia's head. It would come to no surprise that every town would at the very least have a local militia for the occasional beowolves that terrorists the town proper but what really surprised the couple was the amount of requests coming in where they asked Adam to lead said militia. And only until recently did he accepted their request with a grateful smile and a bit of showy swords play Adam wrote his name in the town hall as their militia leader, only to be surprised once again that the job was essentially him being the sheriff of the town.

Weiss turned up the pan sending a few of the ingredients flying to about head level before she catches it with relatively dexterous hands, snidely she replied "Hoh? and you don't want my cooking now?" she set the pan down and lowered the heat before tending to the cabbage beside her.

"No" Adam replied as he snuck in a kiss on his wife's cheeks "I'm grateful really, you now that" Adam's nose caught a whiff of the heavenly smell of what ever his wife was cooking.

"And here I thought your job took my spot in your heart" Weiss was obviously teasing the poor faunus, who seemed to have took it seriously. "I-i... Weiss I would never do that!" he announced and his wife, giggling amusedly, walked towards him planting a deep kiss on his mouth "I know, I know" she went back to her kitchen "You're so easy" she chimed at which Adam took a sigh of relief.

"Stop it Schnee" resting easy he made his way through their home's kitchen to their spacious dinning hall which was easily able to handle ten guests, setting the table for two. Their home was spacious, far too spacious for the two of them and has been that way at the insistence of his wife and her family who wanted nothing but the best for Weiss and her family, whether her father included Adam in that family or not was up for grabs but Adam didn't seem to mind. If he needed to live distutely for his family then so be it, thus he didn't exactly protest when the this particular, grand housing was chosen by the Schnee family.

Weiss rolled her eyes "Mrs. Taurus, Adam, use that"

"Yes Ma'am" Adam drawled out as he moved to help his wife with the serving of their dinner "So _Mrs. Taurus_ do you need help?" Adam gave her a servant's bow along with his over accentuated tone, Adam knew that Weiss wasn't one who enjoys being treated like a porcelain doll dressed in clothing fitting of that of the Atletian royalty, she was independent and could do anything she wanted too hence her decision to be married to Adam.

"Adam!" her tone was sharp and so was her eyes but she knew Adam was only teasing so her figure quickly relieved.

"Sorry Weiss" Adam sincerely gave his apologies before quickly placing a peck on her cheeks, Adam took it upon himself to set the dishes in their respective serving sizes with their serving spoons to match "It's fine really... just... don't do it much ok?" Weiss lightly massaged her temples.

"Of course Weiss"

Sitting in front of their dinning table Adam looked at Weiss with quizzical eyes as she was wearing her reading glasses and checking on her phone, graphs and charts lined her scroll's holographic screen, green arrows contrasted by red ones pointing up and down respectively.

"Working" before Adam could ask Weiss already noticed his curious stares "These are the stocks of the S.D.C's Vale branch stocks, I'm managing them from here"

Adam gave her a pensive 'oh' before he asked "So...are you...What are you "managing" actually?"

Weiss smiled at her husband's obliviousness on the deep and complex world that is business "Well... Let's say as a manager I'm more or less the general that they're following. Things like what to do with money, stocks and manpower are tasked with me, really all they have to do is follow my instructions" Adam nodded slowly, trying to comprehend her words.

On paper it seems like Weiss's and Adam's jobs were no different but Adam still didn't get the point of the graphs and such, terminologies always fly over his head what ever topic it is -other than warfare of course- so the longer he stared towards the complicated and constantly changing numbers that Weiss was currently commandeering. In broad terms there are two kinds of military generals in the world: by the books and instinctual, Adam obviously identifies with the latter. Deadly and efficient; like a regal predator stalking his prey, he and his army always made the point to engage in decisive guerrilla warfare or crushing full frontal battles that included the most well thought out plans of attack, all of which always included unorthodox yet coordinated.

Weiss set down her glasses along with her scroll and focused on eating "I know you can't handle things like these so why don't we eat first?" she gave him a warm smile before feeding herself with a spoonful of her cooking. Adam nodded in agreement both in the notion of eating and his ignorance with manners concerning business administration.

* * *

"And its does simple moments that makes you guys a oh so cuuuteee~ couple, isn't it?" Ruby placed a hand on her cheek and another on her chest, like the holy image of the divine mother, Ruby's feigned concern and overacted gestures were on point ""Ah... Weiss is this the spot?" Weiss squealed "Y-y-yes Adam that right...- Ahh~" Adam's face flared red as his their passionate embrace be-"

"RUBY STOP!"

Weiss's could barely contain her anger as a ethereal knight's bracers and gloves appeared from Weiss's glyphs, Adam on the other hand stared daggers at Ruby, his hands already searching for Wilt and Blush. "Calm down Mr. and Mrs. Taurus, I'm just poking a bit of fun on you guys~" Ruby's current Yang-like self was... annoying the husband and wife to the end of their wits.

As to how Ruby picked up those mannerisms from her vulgarly brute of sister is truly puzzling especially how she sticks around with Weiss in their days in Beacon Weiss expect to at least see one of her personalities reflect on Ruby. But no, Yang was still her older sister and Yang was still the one with the foulest, most loudest mouth in team RWBY. Ruby following after her loud sister was no surprise.

"Ruby we're in the hospital right now, Weiss's water broke, she's in labor, and she's only a few hours away from giving birth... HOW ARE YOU CALM!"

"I DUNNO!"

"honestly you two..." Weiss sighed at the sight of her red knights who're both shaking in their seats with anxiety, it was a unpleasant sight to see one of the most prominent Faunus generals and the "Red Reaper of Patch" in such dismal state. Trying to calm the two down with her words would be pointless, she thought to herself as she desperately tried searching for a topic to get the two caught up and loose their anxiety in, anything but her child birth and the immense pain that she's trying her best not to show would be a great idea.

"Where's your sister and her wife?" suddenly asked, taking the attention of the two "They said they were coming today, right? Can't you call them or something? I'm already in labor and I would want to talk to them before I give birth."

As if a calm had been settled in a passing storm Ruby and Adam looked at Weiss with quizzical looks before her statement went through their anxious selves "Er...Ruby... that's... that's right. Where's my little sister and her wife?" Ruby looked at Adam before she pulled out her phone in a hesitant manner.

"They texted me "Were just pulling from the provincial high way just twenty minutes away from St. Bident's" want me to text her back?" she asked as she finished reading the text. Of course Weiss's knights were still shell shocked from anxiety brought from Weiss's labor but thanks to her segway, their worry for Weiss turned to irritation to the other pair's late arrival.

Weiss could only sigh deeply and sardonically at the bumblebee pair, she can't handle another twenty minutes of the pain. She pointed towards her scroll "I want to do work... At least I'm sure that will calm me"

"And we won't?"

"Can two mumbling dunces who can't keep calm when I'm about to give birth any better?"

The two could only look away at Weiss's harsh yet very true words, she was right after all, and at the times her words are pointed like what they are right now should _always_ follow her demands. Ruby raised her hands as if she was handing Weiss her victory while Adam gave her her phone admitting his defeat "Are you sure you don't want to just rest yourself?" Adam asked, concern filled his voice.

Weiss gave him a sharp glare that was more than enough to convey the message that she won't have that, Adam hung his head and upon doing this Weiss started working on the figures of her company's stocks and prices. Ruby looked away and silently went to her own world in fear of being chastised just like Adam.

...

"ARHG!" Weiss held her stomach lightly while she used all her strength to grip her husband's hands tightly to alleviate herself of the pain.

"WEISS!" the two red knights of Weiss quickly and frantically started trying to help her with the pain she's going thru, Ruby was busy calling the nurses and the bumblebee pair while Adam was beside his wife saying words of encouragement and reassuring her.

"WE CAME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" Yang shouted as she went beside the panicking Ruby and Adam, finding Weiss who was in labor, quickly radiating heat towards Weiss with her semblance Yang tried to give her warmth as a form of compress to help with the pain. "Bro, Ruby, Calm down and actually help Weiss" Blake called for the nurses who're responsible for bringing Weiss to the O.R. "How about you two move aside and let Yang and the nurses help Weiss, ok?"

The two could only nod as Adam placed one last kiss on his wife's cheeks while Ruby placed her's at Weiss's back hand wishing her all the luck in the world as they moved aside and allowed the experts to their job. "That's good" Blake softly reassured the two that they're helping in their own way.

Quickly Weiss was brought to the O.R. and the longest hour of Ruby and Adam's life started.

It had been a long time since they felt so powerless, they were her knights for a reason. Ruby was always top in class when it comes to practical application of their hunting skills, tracking, combat, logistics, stealth, leadership, nearly every skill one would need out in the battle field against humans or Grimm were under Ruby's belt, she became one of the youngest Special Hunter's Ops, played a important roll in stopping Salem and Cider. She did all this and more before she even hit twenty one, all her feats made her to be known as the "Red Reaper".

Adam was a one of the former and most prominent White Fang general, shortly after he was found half dead in the woods of Emerald forest, out of deep gratitude towards all those that helped him, he underwent rehabilitation and multiple loyalty tests to the people of Vale. He also served as one of the main generals in Cinder and Salem's uprising taking the pivotal role of holding them back while fighting back with his tactics of his own. Engaging and successfully killing Cinder, her two cronies and Roman Torchwick all of whom terrorized half of Vale and the whole of Vacou. His achievements and strength made him known as the "Crimson Ox". But what he could consider as his biggest achievement was successfully surviving The Schnee Patriarch's anger and torture to have a future with Weiss.

But right now... they felt as if everything they've done, everything they've strove for was for nothing. What can the tittle of strongest do if the one you love the most is in pain and you can't do anything to help them? They now and are fully aware that Weiss will be fine and they're over acting too much... but there was that pesky, persistent, small voice that always says otherwise. And the two hated themselves that they a part of them would consider that Weiss might...

No thinking along that line was not healthy, they both knew it, instead they should focus on what kind of things they would play with the children when they are born and the good times that they as a family will enjoy.

"Hey Ruby..." Adam called out softly, his voice dry as if he had been deprived of nourishment for ages. "Yeah...?" came Ruby's simple, tired reply "Is it Ok if you become like Qrow?"

Ruby looked at Adam with a surprised expression, a moment of fleeting anger took over her features before Ruby sighed "For Weiss, right?" Adam nodded "Yeah, for Weiss..." Ruby gave a long, deep and most definitely unsatisfied sigh.

"Uncle Qrow" Ruby started "he was a happy man, always has been, he likes drinking and was always the kindest and the awesomest uncle one could have but... he was always waiting and he its been so long but I could still remember his smile and words whenever he would look at mom and dad "See them, kid? Those are your parents, best friends one could have" his longing smile would always appear right at this part before he would continue "I love her too much... and his too good of a friend... heh, if ever this will happen to you, don't let it happen to you. Trust me you'll understand why its better not too be around people like them""

A moment of silence passed the two before Adam broke it with a question "So... is that a no?"

"That's what my uncle and my mind is saying" she mused as she looked up to the ceiling, the unspoken " _Its a yes_ " had made its way from her to Adam.

"Thanks Ruby" Adam raised his fist and offered a fist bump to Ruby, one that she took with a smile. Adam didn't know what the smile was born from, silent acceptance of her role as "Aunt Ruby" or a bitter smile that indicated her foregoing of her pride to be around Weiss. Truly Adam was thankful of Ruby more than what words could say, he took a mental note to take Ruby to a bar for a drink later.

"And there they are!" Yang announced trying to break up the glum atmosphere between the two that was already dispersing either ways "You guys are so cool what with the fist bump and everything. You guys went like "Boom!" and wow did I say that you're-"

"Weiss is Ok now I've heard the doctor, I thought I'd say since the two of you look like your in your own world" Blake finally chimed in with a voice that to the two seemed like the voice of a angel barring good news.

A sigh of relief and the two gave their thanks to Blake.

With nothing else really to say to each other RBY and Adam silently passed their time waiting for news about Weiss.

A set of footfalls rang through the barren halls of St. Bident's second floor where the O.R. was located the two faunuses of the group perked their bodies up in anticipation of the what they could only assume is the doctor's words. A aged man wearing an equally ragged set of blue scrub suites walked out the room

"Doc. how's-" Adam quickly asked, to which the aged man who definitely had more than enough experience with dealing with relatives like Adam and soon Ruby "Your the patient's husband correct? Militia Captain Adam Taurus?"

Adam nodded vigorously as he started opening his mouth to ask the doctor already gave him an answer "I'm here to say that Ms. Weiss is-"

"Mrs. Taurus...she loved being called that" Adam smiled thoughtfully as he was reminded of Weiss insistence to be called such. The doctor smiled happily for the couple and if his smiles would be turned to words they would definitely be " _Young love what a nice thing_ "

"Then... **Mrs. Taurus** gave birth to two healthy twins, boy and girl, as expected. If the family wants they can see her in the second room to the left as they enter the sterile room go to the second room to the left and they'd see Mrs. Taurus and the babies" The doctor gestured towards the ward, urging them to walk in to. When everyone walked in the doctor placed a hand on Adam's shoulder "Congratulations" Adam nodded "Thank you doc."

* * *

A smile was planted on Weiss face, a sort of motherly warmth was exuding from her regularly cold body, cradling Summer and Schwarz, Weiss was whispering "I love you two" in the most affectionate way a mother can say.

The babies although still just that, babies, are already manifesting a few traits from their parents, Summer already had her father's deep red eyes while Schwarz had his mother's sky blue eyes, the twins also shared the pale complexion of their mother and the porcelain like qualities of her skin too, smooth and most definitely glowing. Summer's face was almost the exact carbon copy of Weiss's although she's only seen it through old pictures Weiss could definitely tell that her daughter's face was like her's too; Schwarz's face was a mix between Weiss's and Adam's, boasting Adam's sharp eyes and pointed chin while having Weiss's nose and ears.

But the most stunning feature the twins boasted were their father's horns, they were nothing like their father's yet but given time they'll grow their's out; and their tails which if the doctor was right was a recessive trait that Adam carried that managed to beat the one in a twenty thousand Chance of appearing and doing so with both babies were nothing short of good luck to the parents.

Of course some parents saw that the more Faunus traits that their child develops the bigger the chance that they'll call it bad luck, what with the societal norms always singling out the "Weirdest" of the bunch and ridiculing their children.

Fortunately for the twins they're mother is one of the heads of a multi-billion company and team member of the famous "Red Reaper" who also managed to get her own title of "Ice queen" -one that she's not proud of by the way- while their father is one of the most prominent generals in the modern age, so they would at least expect to be treated with some respect.

She dispelled all her worries since for now she had them and they had her and their-

"WEISS!"

Adam walked in, quickly securing the seat beside Weiss he was stunned at the sight of his twins who're being carried by Weiss one on the left arm and the other at her right. "C-can I?" he asked with a hushed tone as to not disturb the sleeping twins

"Can you?" Weiss chuckled at her husband "Your their father, of course you can" she slowly handed Schwarz, who was closer to Adam, to his father.

"Ahhh~~~" Ruby was already at the other side of the bed close to where baby Summer was, her hands over her mouth as she was squealing excitedly. Weiss chuckled before handing her too Ruby "You can hold her too Ruby"

Ruby's eyes widen before they started darting between Summer and Weiss her body language was very clear in asking if she really can "Go ahead you dunce" Ruby stiffly held her hands out as Weiss settled Summer in her arms. Like a kid's doll Ruby held baby Summer as if she herself was her mother "Hi~! I'm your Aunty Ruby!"

The bumblebee couple both choose to stay by the door quietly observing the family of five in front of them, and yes Ruby blends in so seemlessly with them that she might as well be a part of their family too. With a arm around the Onyx haired girl Yang mused "This is... nice... I kinda wish we could have that too" Blake could only nod.

"Hey Adam...I love you"

"Heh... I love you too"

* * *

 _ **~Fish**_

 _WHOOO! EXAMS ARE OVER! I DID NOT STUDY AND I MIGHT GET A FAILING GRADE BUT ITS FINE~~~! that aside I've discovered something awesome! it has something to do with why there aren't much people reading this and I could easily say that because one) this is a collection of One shots -or at least I advertise it that way- and two) because this is a paring that not much people are inclined towards this pairing I mean, if there's such a thing as Ruby X Roman I was like why not Weiss and Adam? and the more I thought about it the more I liked the pairing and how their Romeo and Juliet-esque love story will play out like_

 _And it's not just limited to that, there are **a lot** of ways that their story could play out: Stockholm syndrome, Princess helps the bloodied warrior, redemption leads to love, and many many more. _

_It's a cute and unique parring that admittedly isn't as flexible as say WhiteRose or Freezerburn or Bumblebee but when done Right it could be really really good! And I hope I'm doing just that with my two FFs Snowy plains -please read that too if its cool with you guys- and Life confined in frostbite._

 _By the way is it cool if we can get like talks going? like with anyone really like I kinda wanna talk with you guys about the FFs or just stuff in general, like I like the latter more than the former but that doesn't mean that I don't want to talk about comments and suggestions as to how to make my writings better, it would actually be better if like one of you just goes like "RAWR~ THIS IS WHERE YOUR WRONG! RAWR~!" or some thing_

 _Anyways there's that for me right now!_

 _BYE~! SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER OR IN SNOWY PLAINS!_


	6. Chapter 1 of 2

_BTW I posted this on my slightly untouched short series "life confide in frostbite" but please don't confuse this has no relation with the earlier chapters! If you read this P.S.A then this was to clarify a few things and not to get you readers confused. I mean the biggest reason for me saying that this was a different thing entirely is because the names of the kids are different and that they had to elope. So yeah. At any rate please enjoy this short story I wrote up for you people._

* * *

She rested her head atop his shoulders, those broad shoulders of his carried the weight of her head easily, as it should. The small of her back fitted perfectly on his chest as she laid atop him, their bodies firmly though gently pressed against the other. The life they lead weren't simple and behind all the duality, the lies, the treachery, and the valuable and rare friendships they had they had each other. Every since they met they had each other. It wasn't to far fetched to assume that they'll stay as such forever.

The determination it took to simply within each other's presence was no small thing to laugh at, it took courage and dropping all those doubts and mutual suspicion they had for each other. She turned about face, her body touching his all the while, those azure eyes of hers pierced his and the palpable love and care she had for him was delivered through that one gesture.

He smiled accordingly, his eyes melted under her gaze. The love and wonder he held for her was beyond admiration, it was simply the fact. It transcends his personal instincts, his drive to survive; so long as she was fine he was happy, content. She was too. And in a way this was better than being married, knowing that they shared mutual love that goes as far as forfeiting their own lives just to preserve such love and have the confidence in knowing that the other - their better half - was also of the same mind.

His piercing red eyes stared into her, he smiled at her figure. Small and cute, that was his love's body and he admits, in her own way she trumps other women with better figure, with better endowed bodies. She fitted her and that was simply all that he asked for.

She smiled back at him, sharing his content as she herself was ogling at her love's body. His was the complete opposite of hers, the epitome of martial strength and peek physical conditioning, his was the frame of a battle hardened soldier and natural born fighter. His body was sculpted finely, and the contours of his body, the way his broad shoulders make for the perfect fit for her body whenever she rested atop him.

He sat up, pulling her closer to his body allowing her body to fall into his lap. The act seemed like he was a child idling with his action figure, or to better suit their situation, a child idling with his _doll_. She simply looked to precious, too fragile sometimes that calling her a porcelain doll would be fitting, of course this set him to chuckling softly at her. She giggled herself, laughter _is_ infectious after all, and her voice seemed like the very chorus to an angle's song.

She then stared at him with bemused eyes and a sharp look was starting to form in her face as did her eye brows, which were raised in inquiry. When the man looked away her hand quickly flew towards his chin, upon grabbing hold she brought his handsome mug in face with her, "Don't look away-" She smiled wryly at his internal thoughts - reading him came to her as second nature. "- now, tell me what your thinking, you lout."

He raised his hands in apparent defeat, thought with that smirk upon his face and amused glint in his eyes he seemed like a child getting caught successfully pulling of one of his pranks and getting away with it. "Nothing, hon, you just look beautiful. I just can't help staring." She smiled at his words of praise, knowing that there were some more going on that he was letting on.

"Are you sure? You know I'm not one for pulling my punches. I could hurt you." Her tone contained a sharp note on it along with a few playful accompaniments that went with it. He simply chuckled at her expression, she seemed so beautiful when she acts that way, it wasn't exactly abase or demeaning, or loving or endearing, it was something in between, that beautiful balance of loftiness and cuteness.

 _I swear this woman's making it harder and harder for me not to get attached to her,_ he thought to himself as he plucked a quick kiss on her lips, _and even more surprising: she blows me away with how she can make me fall in love for her deeper each and every day_.

He was looking at an angle, his snowy, white haired angle. "Ok fine. . ." he began, her face quickly took up a look of content as he was about to spill his proverbial guts. Though there was something to be said about his earlier expression, that smirk of his still contained a few words to pull the rug underneath her, "If I were to pick, I would choose you sister over you."

"Really now?" She smirked at him not believing a single word coming out of his mouth and anticipating his next words with her eyes being painted with a very small amount of lasciviousness. "Really. But I'll probably only make that choice if I was a lesser man. I'm not. You're much more beautiful than your sister . . . not to say that your sister only deserve lesser men." with a swift recovery he finished his statement.

He knew the amount of respect she had for her sister, she looked up to her as the living example of what she strives to become, if it wasn't him someone else would've definitely stepped on a land mine. But he was himself and his lovely bride-to-be laughed her melodic laugh, instantly he was taken in. "That could've gone so bad for you!" she held a hand over her mouth as she tried to suppress her giggle that already devolved into to laughter.

"Good thing it didn't, right?" Well pulling out the rug underneath her wasn't exactly what he got, he got something as good as if not better. Besides, words just flew over his head and she was right, that _could_ have gone worse for him. His earlier thought of 'pulling the rug underneath her' wasn't something someone like him could've managed, he didn't even know what prompted him to think otherwise. Perhaps that was the effect of having her around amounts to, him acting like the perfect, most endearing idiot for her.

The shared their laughter. Before long she nestled her head underneath his chin right about the gap between his head and torso, a place that fitted her head perfectly. The rest of her body, relaxed, followed soon after. He placed a hand around her waist pulling her ever closer to him, his hands touching every last line and curve of her body as he was doing so.

They stayed quietly like that for minutes, the two simply enjoying the other's body, warmth and presence. They were basking in the afterglow of sex after all, both their bodies were covered only by the other and the thin fabric they call blanket.

There was many things that could've ended this relationship of their and they were glad that nothing among those were able to do so.

Her last name: Schnee, infamous for committing horrible acts of human/faunus rights violation and being the forefront experts, pioneers and provider of all things dust. That didn't stop them from being together.

His last name: Taurus, infamous for committing many many acts of slaughter, theft, and other many other crimes and being the leader of the Vale branch of the white fang responsible for the deaths of many human and faunus alike. That didn't stop them from being together.

Everyone being against this love that they found and wanting them to stop and avoid each other. That didn't stop them from being together.

Everyone saying that they're delusional and that it was simply their minds collapsing under the many stresses of life and seeking the nearest and admittedly horrible place for comfort. That didn't stop them from being together.

What they had was genuine, genuine enough for them to run away to elope with each other, enough to change their names and be married under law in their new names.

They loved each other.

And they have been together living their new lives for years now.

Only a few knew about who they were right now.

And as the night comes to a close and the morning's dawn sun coming to radiate its splendor onto the world of Remnant once more, small pockets of light seeped into their bedroom. Picture frames and display cases litter their room in an ordered sort of way. Their weapons stood by their side of the bed, far enough to avoid any accidents and close enough to be within arms reach in the rare case that they needed it.

The splendid red of Wilt gleamed across the room as did the soft blues and vivid silvers that Myrtenaster was giving off, effectively giving the plain whites the ceiling a beautiful kaleidoscope of colors. it looked very much like contemporary art.

Before long, sharper more defined wisps of light started intruding the ceiling's already painted canvas as light reflected from commemorative pictures lined their cabinets and drawers. Pictures of loved ones took after their secret wedding under the law was to be found their, the faces of a smiling, happy and congratulating team RWBY were to be found there.

Among the scarce amount of individuals that had their backing team RWBY was among them. Some members were extremely supportive, they even owed the sisters much for sticking with their guns in their decision to support the forbidden romance budding between the two. Other's took time but they finally came around to it, well, _she_ came around to it.

There wasn't denying that before Blake saw Adam as her elder brother and that perception changed once he was eaten alive by his hate and desire to end the human race, this coupled with the fact that she considered Weiss as her one of her three dearest friend, steadfast and reliable teammate and somewhat of a sister, made their relationship somewhat of a hard pill to swallow.

Her face scrounged with disgust when she first new, but with much convincing and Adam showing proof that he's changed and is genuinely in love with Weiss and Weiss acknowledging and returning said feeling with as much intensity as he does eventually softened Blake and made her supportive to their relationship.

Those were memories long past and among those variable pictures lining their room was the pictures of two children both sporting their proud white manes of white hair, charming red eyes and regal horns. Twins the both of them, their features not far from those Adam and Weiss personally had. Their children the proof of and the result of their love for each other.

Pictures from when they were babies all the way their current young age of five were strewn across their room. Every frame a beautiful painting that captured their moments growing up and as a family, small metallic plaque were even gilded on to the picture frame of the two children posing for their parents. The names were beautiful and fitting for both of them: Amaranth and Gwynn - the female and male twin respectively.

This love they have. . . it'll be here for eternity.

* * *

 _ **~Fish**_

 _So here's a little something I whipped up in my spare time. I really have nothing better to do in my life for today, all the things I wanna read I put in hold since I was getting in the mood for something else and so I turned to writing . . . well there was a few take-home-tasks that my prof. set my class at that I should've probably been doing but . . . MEH~ This is much better than writing essays about computer/internet history and the origins of the universe so this takes the highest priority!_

 _Thank you for reading my FF! I hope to see you again here or in my other FFs! Have a good one! BYEEE~~~!_


	7. Chapter 2 of 2

_BTW I posted this on my slightly untouched short series "life confide in frostbite" but please don't confuse this has no relation with the earlier chapters! If you read this P.S.A then this was to clarify a few things and not to get you readers confused. I mean the biggest reason for me saying that this was a different thing entirely is because the names of the kids are different and that they had to elope. So yeah. At any rate please enjoy this short story I wrote up for you people._

* * *

"WAR COUNCIL!" her voice boomed throughout their small home, it was humble and by all intents and purposes was modest and simple - the very image of a normal middle-class home. It was inside that small house that her voice boomed, thanks to genes she inherited from her mother her vocal chords, though undeveloped were strong enough to let loose a commanding holler such as that. Her audience sat in intently and lent their ears on her as a response.

To that her face brightened up in response, like a child successfully pulling off a complicated trick with their toys, she was positively beaming and the sight of her being so caused those listening to also smile. She coughed, aware of that small break in her current commander persona.

"GWYNN~!" Her voice booming and commanding as it was reached her little brother's ear quite effectively and immediately the small child sat rigid and in attention of his older sister - though born at the same time the brother was born a whole minute late and was thus titled to be the younger brother - he then saluted at her older sister.

"YES, AMARANTH SIS, MA'AM!" Her little brother looked at her with steely eyes of a loyal soldier though admittedly seeing the look her father wears whenever he was training the local kids in the prep. school for hunters and huntresses being sported by a small child like him was precious, adorable really.

"DON'T CALL ME SIS, FOR NOW! . . ." she paused adding an endearing amount of tension on her speech, she continued, "Call me . . . general Amaranth~!" Opening her eyes she then waved her hand across the air as if she was presenting something amazing.

"YES, GENERAL AMARANTH, MA'AM!"

"Good!"

She toned down her voice as she allowed her energy to enter an equilibrium between energetic and subdued, she then turned to her small chalkboard. The chalkboard, as small as it was, was used to teach kids about the various lessons that their parents wanted them to learn and, as such, it contained two sides that could be easily flipped thanks to a rotating joint connected at its sides. At the other side was the foot notes the kids wrote about the lessons of their parents, after all they didn't exactly want to erase what was written on both sides but since they needed at least one side they settled for a compromise which was writing the foot notes in one side and emptying the other for their planning.

In one side was supposed to be what their father was teaching, combat and the multiple theories behind war and everything involved in the practice. The eldest, Amaranth, at her young age excelled at this particular studies, citing that it was fun and that it came naturally to her the things that her father was teaching. Her little brother won't fall behind her though, as the competitive spirit of his parents ran strong in his veins.

It _could_ be considered irresponsible for Adam to be teaching such a dangerous teachings but with the reluctant consent of his wife he was eventually allowed to teach those lessons to his kids - not that he has anything else to teach except fighting, war and combat of various forms.

In the other, where the footnotes were currently written, was the lessons of their mother. And among the many things that she could have taught the children what she ultimately choose was two that she considered to be the most useful: Basic economics and math that was a little advance for their age.

Here the little brother shines, as not only did he inherit his mother's brains he also leaves behind his sister at these logic sort of subjects. It wasn't that Amaranth was completely left behind it was just that she inherited more from her father rather than her mother, this actually frequently becomes topic of discussion of her parents. Both of them expressing how proud they were that she was especially shaping up to be a great warrior at her young age thanks to her aptitude at the martial arts (Martial arts isn't restrained to just CQC or using weapons but just fighting in general).

Thanks to their mother's teachings they could easily enter elementary and maybe skip a few years, a thought which their parents urge them to think carefully about if they want to do so. It's easier to find friends their age after all.

But today thoughts about their education could temporarily fly off the window, the two have a duty to uphold today and one that they must make up a strategy for before doing so. She turned to her second and final audience member who was giggling merrily at the sight of two children going above and beyond for the special occasion.

"When your father sees you two I bet he'll be so proud. The lousy bull will probably try and hug you to death." She said so confidently, it was a little macabre but she was of the same thought after all. Who wouldn't think their kids the most adorable things in the world while they're working to think up of something to celebrate for them, it was physically impossible not to hug these adorable little kids.

"Mhmm!" The two kids nodded proudly, their eyes shimmered with joy at being praised and the eventual praise that their father was about to shower them once he returns home and they enact their plans.

"Mom, did you buy the cake?" Her mother nodded as she pointed towards the fridge just out of their sight in the kitchen, playing near and in between the dinning room and living room had that benefit.

"Just there, cutie pie."

Amaranth nodded satisfactorily, she turned to her second-in-command as her mind quickly churned a task for him to preform. She smiled at her little brother before saying, "Lil bro, aren't you really good at writing things? Can you make dad a card for both of us? I'll make something real quick while you handle that, ok?"

Her little brother scrambled into action, throwing her older sister a salute and an affirmative as he rushed towards their play space to look for coloring materials and paper to do the task he was given. The mother of the two smiled proudly at them before turning to look at her daughter who was walking towards her father's work shed.

She stood up calmly though worry was starting to form in her as the small girl was approaching such a hazardous place brashly and with those gleaming eyes that tells of her mother what could be a very reckless plan.

"Amy where are you going?" Amaranth turned to her mother, looking up at her with a happy smile on her face and an endearing expression to match. Her mother quickly matched her daughter's pace as they walked towards the sliding door that led to their backyard and eventually her father's work shed.

"I'm going to do some carving! Dad taught me the other day and - !" Her eyes widened in shock after her hands found their place in her mouth as she tried to keep from spilling more secrets her father explicitly told her not to tell her mother about. The father's girl then scratched at her nape nervously as she tried whistling and turning her head away from her mildly livid mother, all this happening while she was inching away from her.

Her mother sighed disappointed, but ultimately impressed. She never really knew that her daughter had such dexterous hands on her arms, and besides, she knew her husband wouldn't teach either the kids something so un-kid-friendly unless they showed aptitude with it. She supposed this was one of those cases, so she relented . . .

"It's fine Amy, you can carve as long as I'm with you, ok?" All the disappointment and dismay in her face was all but gone as it was replaced with a gentle tone a mother should have for their kids, in fact it sounded particularly encouraging.

Her daughter beamed at her as she jumped up to hug her mother, the small kid smothered herself in her mother's arms as she was lifted up and hugged by her mother.

She sighed internally, _how could I scold this cute kid . . . life sure is unfair._ Pushing aside childish thoughts only parents could come up with she then allowed her daughter to walk for herself towards the shed, the kid all but skipping towards the shed as she couldn't contain her joy and excitement for the coming task.

. . .

* * *

Adam sighed, with many of the kids' projects coming back to him as either disappointing or downright not following instructions. Sure there was some saving graces, Blake and Yang's kid, Xia, was particularly great it held many great points within her presentation and it was really hard to believe that a kid her age could do something as through as that.

It made him wonder if either of her parents helped her. He paused with his thinking in that topic, knowing her parents that was probably the case. After all, Yang and Blake were even more of a dotting parent that both himself and Weiss was and they were plenty dotting on their own child.

Some others were note worthy too, for example Jaune's kid, Marron, albeit a bit scrawny but had a pretty good head on his shoulders. Being born from Phyrah also helped with giving him good genes, too.

Outside the classes he handles was a child by the last name of Oscar, one of his older students that he took in for training under the request of particularly powerful higher-ups - the ones even the headmistress, Glynda, had to answer too.

He was smart and the prominent talent of leadership flowed through his vein, the spirit of something great and powerful also surrounds the child. Quite frankly the kid, in Adam's, eyes had talent and could very well be next in line for a high position such as the general of Vale's armies, a great hands-on politician also isn't to far away a dream for this kid. Hell, he bet if he aimed to become the next head master he surely could see that be done.

His musings filled his head all throughout the journey home, and he looked forward to seeing those adorable children of him and his wife, too. He truly was blessed, a good secure job and a good family, he was content.

The house from outside look pretty modern, though it was what could be considered to be middle-class it boasted smart, slick and beautiful designing courtesy of his wife and the architect they hired. Its colors reflected their family's main colors too; Red, Blue and Silver.

He basked as his home as he stepped of his parked car, for a moment as was one of his idiosyncrasy.

As he opened the door . . .

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!"

The kids jumped towards their father's arms who reacted mostly out of instinct as he caught the children in his arms, raising their heads to level with his effortlessly where he was peppered with hugs and kisses from both children.

His wife stood there with a beautiful smile on her face and a delicious looking cake on her hands too. She tilted her head a bit to the side and allowed her smile to beam as she closed her eyes and eased her posture, eventually leading to her posing magnificently for her husband.

The sight of his wife simply left him speechless . . . rather everything about him coming home left him speechless. This was too mediocre of a day after all, suddenly turning it on its head and making it one of the most memorable was quite the feat indeed, it made him so proud of the kids and grateful of his wife too.

He flashed them a great smile, too, as he retaliated the kids' assault, hugging, kissing, thanking and tickling them the both of them before setting them down and approaching his wife who already was setting down the cake in the nearby dinning table.

The air between them changed in a matter of seconds as his hand found themselves in her hips and hers over his shoulder taking him closer to her as they stared into each other's starry eyes.

"Your idea?"

"Ask your daughter, she's really good at this whole ' _strategizing'_ thing. It was cute, you should've seen them."

Adam stole a quick kiss from his wife as he raised his brow, now that was a piece of information he wasn't expecting. He turned to his daughter with a pleasant mix of surprise and pride, he gave her a head a quick mussing before kissing the top of his children's heads.

He sat down around the table and watched as the kids cut him a slice of cake.

The rest of the day went on like this, happy and pleasant with him and the kids playing around the house.

It didn't take long before his daughter smacked her hands against the other with a soft ' _plock_ ' as they collide and a look of realization took over her face. She rushed over towards her room and to retrieve something what it was he didn't know, simply that he was asked by his daughter to sit down on the sofa and wait for her surprise.

Before long she came down from the second floor, both her hands were tucked behind her and from what he could tell the object was rectangular in shape, it had the prominent color of red and black both coming together to form quite the cool looking gift box wrapping he had seen - though, of course, he was biased, it _is_ the work of his daughter after all.

His daughter sat beside him to his right and his son, who also didn't know what his sister had in store looked on with curiosity, his wife, too, was looking on at the unraveling sight.

before he could be even told to guess what it was his sharp hearing and smell led to him deducing a few of the object's qualities. The earthy tinge of carving wood could be smelt from inside the box, it was faint and compared to the other, more prominent smell of dried paint it was considerable obscured. It also sounded quite solid as there was small thuds that could be heard from inside the box as his daughter sat down on to the sofa. All in all, he could conclude that it was probably one her carvings that he recently taught her, and the taught of seeing her daughter's hard work and effort for him was quite thrilling.

"Dad, I got something for you!"

She then presented the box to her father, anticipation was welling up in him and a smile couldn't help but escape through his mouth and be presented at his daughter. His pace was quite rushed though he appeared to be calm and still keeping the image of cool and somewhat prudent.

And there in his hands were carvings of his weapon and Weiss' crossing the other in a X shape, it was a pretty good looking carving for a child and for that he was again proud of the efforts his daughter put into making this simple statuette. It showed the husband and wife's ' _togetherness_ ', their solidarity with each other. They weren't swords crossing in battle, rather swords crossing as a for of acknowledgement for the other, mutual respect and love.

"How do you like it, daddy?"

He gave her a soft chuckle before taking her in for a one-armed hug, kissing the top of her head as he laid his head atop hers. Amaranth hugged her father close as he pulled her equally close to him, the younger sibling wanting some of the affection pouted slightly before pointing out his own efforts.

"What about me? I made the letter!"

"Hahaha, that's right. Come here, the both of you!"

He hugged the two in an all encompassing hug that drew giggles and sounds of amusement from himself and kids too. The mother who was watching all of this unfold approached the piled hugging mess that was her family, joining in herself as she placed a kiss on each of her family members.

* * *

. . .

The day ended as usual, Weiss reading them a few bed time stories before kissing the kids goodnight, Adam would then come in to kiss their foreheads and fetch their mother.

Now sitting in the bed the two shared _private_ words for each other, both equally getting into the mood as their talk progressively approached R-18 maybe even something that could be considered smut material. When Adam was about to pounce on her she smirked a ruthless smile on her lips and her angelic figure set on a sexy pose that didn't quite hide her bosom and nether regions but exposed a tasteful amount of skin for him to behold.

He was held back though, a single finger placed atop his nose slightly pushing him back, telling him to stop. He was rarely one to follow orders but if it was his wife, and in that pose none the less, well her wish is his command.

"Before we get down at it . . ." She approached him, her bosoms uncovered and bare were touching his chest and her nether region only a short distance from his. His gulp could be heard even to her who giggled at his wordless compliment ". . . since when were you teaching Amy to carve?"

". . ."

"When we were in the shed she was holding all those sharp tools like she was used to them. It was amazing and she was great. But . . ."

With that last word he knew he wasn't going to get what he wants that night without a few words to assuage her worry, no . . . maybe the night was dead for him, actually. He wasn't good words in situations like these. Who would've thought that giving speeches to an army and encouraging fearful new recruits was easier than talking his way into sex.

"Isn't that a bit to dangerous?" That chilling smirk of hers, it was cold, it was beautiful, and it was scary all at the same time. He could fill the cold sweat rolling down his back like a bead of ice freezing his back over, or maybe it was simply the cold aura that his wife was exuding at the moment? Either way it was getting way to cold.

"It is, hon, and I know that it was a very bad idea. . ." Another gulp from him "Well she was talented, you know? I think she could really be quite handy, like yours truly." Slowly the cold aura of hers faded away and he was greeted to her smiling face that seemed to relent this fact to him, there was even a tint of surrender in them.

"As long as she improves with it then its fine." as her strong willed visage break down he was greeted to the image of an angle acting coy with her own excessively sultry actions, blushing redder than his blood red hair. This only makes him want to take her more, as it should - no man could resist her at this stage . . . then again if there was another who even dare to think about doing so he wouldn't think twice about using brute force.

Weiss really is a woman to get possessive over, though this wasn't like his obsession with Blake that was unhealthy, just appropriate so for being her husband.

"Don't just stare. . ." she looked away as she laid herself complete on her back, hands now slung over his neck pushing him down with her "Don't make me say something too embarrassing, you lout . . ." from deep red to the darker wine red, her blush intensified as she looked away from.

"You are just so . . . sexy . . . and beautiful . . . and adorable . . . and did I say sexy?"

"You already did, you lout!"

"I love you, Weiss. . ."

"So do I Adam . . ."

about being Weiss' husband, it was now the time for him to enact one of the many rights he has as her one and only love, and husband of course.

"Then, don't mind if I do~"

* * *

 _ **~Fish**_

 _So! I heard that Father's day has already passed or is still happening (depending where you are in the globe) fore me it's still happening thought I'm at the twilight hours of this day so I'm cutting it close for this father's day special. I hope you people enjoyed it, I surely did. Making it I was reminded that I could easily loose myself in just writing things and for as long as this is it I, being the slow writer that I am, wrote this in about three or two hours and a half - not edited. BTW, expect to see this series as an unedited mess most of the times. After all, I do this now mostly out of whim._

 _Oh and another BTW DRAGONS AND BREAKFAST FOOD! Literally best guy/gal ever! Thanks for always commenting. Also yeah, I totally agree with your stance on the name I really like the new twins' names, I mean just take that in . . . Amaranth . . . Gwynn . . . MMmmmmm Isn't those great sounding names? Best of all they follow the color rule that most RWBY Characters have Amaranth being a shade of red and Gwynn meaning White in some other language (I forgot since I found it while searching through a whole bunch of languages). I don't know if you read these A/Ns but, again thanks for reading and commenting on my work, you are best guy/gal ever!_

 _Anyways that's it for me! See you guys here again in "Life confide in frostbite" or in my other works! **TILL WE** **SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN~!**_


	8. Chapter 3 of 2

"There are three basic fundamentals of fighting: Prediction, Action and Reaction."

He paused momentarily as he allowed them to hang on his words and internalize them - these small things were important after all. Every fighter, when asked, would say multiple other things when inquiring about the topic of the fundamentals of battle.

Their eyes shone with attentive intent, a most child-like glint, but seeing past their adorably beaming eyes with those mouths opened in awe and wonder their determined looks was visible. It was something he knew they inherited from himself and their mother; a mix between his old - very old self that was but a dream of the past - easily impressed self and their mother's determined, serious approach in learning things that caught her interest.

He gave them a sly smile that told them to buckle in for an epic, something that he was aware was selling his story a little to hard. But kids will be kids, unlike adults they ignore the overblown gesticulating that adults would see as something comedic and fully takes those gestures as something truly special, something meant to draw them in - and draw them in it did.

He spoke again, his voice high with a tinge of arrogance, doing everything but selling himself short to his own kids.

"Way back when, when your father was still fighting for the military, he commanded an army of militia - that was my beginning assignment."

The kids were immediately caught in by their father's words; incited, their ears seemed to have swiveled towards their father's mouth hearing every word and enrapturing themselves in the story of their father. The kid's flight of fancy were something to beheld indeed, with their mother's hidden but very much prodigious talent in the fine arts he would marvel at the overblown stories they would make and a few illustrations they would make as they retold his story to their mother, who was very much aware of the story before they were even born but gladly tuned in none the less.

But it was story time and they were intent on listening to their father and fueling their imaginations as he does so. Adam's voice began his tale with a bit of wistfulness and reminisce as his hands subconsciously sought for his trusty weapon always kept by his hip, stroking them affectionately.

"When your aunt Blake and I were still in the same division, she will always, without fail, be my lieutenant. And it went without saying that I wouldn't accept anyone else as my lieutenant and even when I did I still had my superiors assign you guys' aunt as my lieutenant."

His free hand went across the air horizontally, as the vivid images of one of their missions rushed back.

"I was still teaching your aunt then, she had no clue how to fight or how to hold her weapon properly" He chuckled amusedly, "Blake was a total wreck back then. It was almost funny."

The kids gave their father their own chorus of laughter as they imagined their bad-ass, cool, relaxed, and always pleasant aunty as a total klutz. They both gave of a long " _Uwaahhh~_ " a sound definitely in wonder and thought. To their reaction another chuckle came from their father before he continued retelling his story.

"But then she was smart, your aunty was always a clever cat" Internally patting himself in the back for the small pun and dreading Yang calling him out for him and recreating the pun until it was nothing but a watered down mess,

"She had a knack for strategy and she would always lead the men herself by my side, that way she'll be safe and I don't have to worry too much. Your aunty would always look at the scene of battle and think. At that regard she was always able to _predict_ most movements that our enemies would do and be able to _react_ accordingly. She would never underestimate her opponent and she wouldn't dare do something reckless so in that regard . . . your aunty is bad at instigating _action_."

He threw a deft punch across the air but caught it half-way through, his other hand that was once caressing his blade caught said hand.

"Because of her caution she wasn't able to instigate much action." He smiled wryly, "That's where I come in though since I have the knack for all of those I simply acted for her. When she saw her short comings she simply learned to fight properly, she actually took the blade herself and fought with it."

With a shrug and his body visibly slacking behind to the chair he was currently sitting in he smiled satisfactorily, his eyes closed, his mind seeing Blake's with a self-impressed look on her face.

"She was finally able to do all of the three. She was able to react smartly during one-on-ones and even in wars, able to predict her enemy's movements as if she was seeing into the future and to act with confidence. Quite frankly I was surprised that your aunty wasn't the leader of your aunty Ruby, Blake Yang and mommy Weiss' team . . . then again I have the same opinion in with your mother not being the leader but . . . Ruby proved herself more than capable than even your mother and your aunt so I suppose it all worked out in the end."

Finally ending his small spiel their father looked at the two children who're already well on their way on making their own fanciful stories and illustrations about their father and aunty Blake's adventures . . . misadventures? The way the kids were making it so it seemed the latter more than the former. Well, he doesn't mind that too, only the incoming earful from Blake about him badmouthing her in front of the kids.

It wouldn't be that bad though, he knew Blake well. Maybe a few choice words before she drops the entire topic and will instead start interacting with her beloved niece and nephew.

"Amaranth, Gwynn, your aunty won't hear about this, ok?"

""OK!""

It was an OK that didn't sound very convincing, but it was brimming with their regular adorable tonality and happiness.

It really was impossible to scold this children.


	9. Chapter 4 of 2

There were many morning where he'd thought that the life he had been leading was a dream, of course, with the help of the gentle breaths that comes in relaxed rhythms, the quick and subtle batting of her eyelashes against the other as she quietly stirs in her sleep and the harmonious sound of her heart beating accompanied by soft whispers and murmurs from her mouth that told him all was fine. The gestures, the beauty, the touch, the memories, it was all vivid and loose to him, like a lucid dream he has been dreaming during nights where he would command an entire massacre to take place. A drop of unattainable normality for someone like him, were what he used to see those moments.

Something too out of reach for someone as marred with death and anger as him but nothing too far that he couldn't dream for it. Her body would shift and turn, facing him as she slept, whether through conscious thought or no, a smile always plastered on her angelic face. This would calm him. It would remind him that the man he used to was just that, the man he used to be. The Man that had to kill, steal, lie and cheat was gone only to be replaced by the doting parent and dreamy husband that was him.

Her face that breathed evenly and with tonal coordination would sing to him the gentle spell of normality, the voice that he would brag belongs to his wife always brought him comfort. He wouldn't dare miss a single second of the life of his wife

Those peachy rose-colored cheeks, puckered plum lips of hers that was he has the pleasure of kissing with his, a second flew by and his eyes were glued to another part of her face, her sharp beautiful nose, her eyelids that seemed to shine with her natural snow white pallor no longer sporting the dryness of powder she used to hide her eye bags back then - not that she'd wear makeup before sleeping.

Another second passed and his mind went adrift into another image of his wife's everlasting beauty and the pleasant bubbly feelings it would invoke inside him, an everglow that would last through until his rich red hair bleached from old age. His former brooding self would surely take a blade to his wife before pointing the same blade towards him after the deed had been done. He's molt from his that shadowy visage of his past.

And, if ever, it came to be, a battle between his former self and his new, changed self - a soldier with nothing but cult-like fanaticism against a family-oriented husband, father and soldier. A blade fashioned from rage has no ground against one from love and pure desire to protect, it was simple, a clear-cut answer for his mind's skeptics, his blade and conviction was stronger.

There was no fanatical discourse running constantly through his mind about empty freedom and liberation, only the admiring, simple and heartfelt emotions he had for the love of his life, for his children, for those he wants to truly protect.

The quiet stillness of the morning caught up to him and through all that admiration he found himself shocked and pleasantly surprised, she was about to wake up. He's slept beside her for long enough to tell when she was about to take a nap and when she was about to rouse into her morning routine. His point: she would always try and grasp for him - as she was doing so right now.

A smile surfaced from his neutral, gawking expression, allowing his hands to flow through her hair he enjoyed the feeling of being the one she choose, being the one to always be by her side before standing up and cooking something for his family.

It was his turn to cook, he didn't want to disappoint his wife and allow her to wake up to the scent of nothing and her stomach aching for a meal. Especially not his twins, the thought of his son and daughter running about the house, spending what little energy they have and cause a small ruckus seemed to much of too much of a bother so early in the morning, no matter how cute the sight of his children pouting at him with their faces upturned into small, adorable seething ones.

This home, his wife, his twins . . . those were something truly worth protecting.


End file.
